1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a heating roller including a resistive heating layer, and a fusing device including the heating roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotography type image forming apparatuses supply a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on an image receiving body to form a visible toner image on the image receiving body, to transfer the toner image onto a printing medium, such as a piece of paper, and to fuse the transferred toner image onto the printing medium. The toner is fabricated by adding various functional additives to a base resin. The fusing process is performed by heating and compressing the transferred toner. A large amount of energy is used by an electrophotography type image forming apparatus during the fusing process.
Generally, a fusing device includes a heating belt and a compressing roller engaged to each other to form a fixing nip. Alternatively, a general fuse device may include a heating roller and a compressing roller that are engaged to each other to form a fixing nip. While a printing medium having toner transferred thereon passes through a fixing nip, heat and pressure are applied to the toner. In order to generate heat, a heating belt or a heating roller may be heated by radiant heat from a halogen lamp installed in a fuse device. Alternatively, a resistive heating element such as a ceramic heater may be attached around the fixing nip so as to generate heat by using a resistive heating method. A resistive heating element may also be formed on a heating belt or a heating roller to generate heat thereon.